Strikeflier
Strikeflier (Japanese version ) was a winged samurai-like Bakugan. He was the Guardian Bakugan of Airzel in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, until he, Airzel, Gill, and Krakix were killed by Barodius and Phantom Dharak. Information Description Strikeflier was partners with Airzel of the Twelve Orders. He absorbs specific skills of an opponent's ability and combines them to strengthen his own. He creates a freezing wind that immobilizes his foe. He also can generate ice and snowstorms from his hands and uses the ice crystals to attack his opponent. His Battle Gear is Battle Turbine. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Strikeflier was first seen in Final Fury, in the video which Professor Clay received from an unknown source, along with Dharak, Krakix, Lumagrowl, Sabator, and Lythirus. They were at war with the Castle Knights of Neathia. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Strikeflier first makes his first proper appearance in A New Beginning. He is shown in Dan's vision with the rest of the Twelve Orders fighting against the Castle Knights. In The Secret Package, he fought alongside Krakix and Lumagrowl to take down the Neathian's First Security Shield and defeat Captain Elright. In The Sacred Orb, he and the other Twelve Orders battle the Battle Brawlers on Neathia in an attempt to take down the Second Security Shield. He and Airzel end up facing Shun and Hawktor and were winning against them until The Sacred Orb transported every Gundalian back to Gundalia. In Decoy Unit, he battled with Avior to fight Akwimos and Coredem. Despite Avior getting knocked out in the first round, Strikeflier himself single-handedly took out Akwimos and Coredem without effort with his Battle Gear; Battle Turbine. Later in the second round, they had Akwimos and Coredem on the ropes until Akwimos activated the ability Elemental Blue to freeze Avior and himself, ending the brawl without an outcome. In Colossus Dharak, he battled Hawktor and Aranaut alongside Lumagrowl on Neathia to permanently destroy the renewed Second Shield. Together, they easily overpowered both of them. In Dragonoid Colossus (episode), he continued his battle with Hawktor and Aranaut. He used his Battle Gear, Battle Turbine, to counter and defeat Hawktor attached with Swayther. In Infiltrated, he and Krakix battled against Hawktor and Akwimos. Strikeflier was defeated by Hawktor and Swayther, but Krakix wiped out both Akwimos and Hawktor. In Final Strike, he battled Akwimos and Marucho, but the battle had no outcome due to them retreating. In Gundalian Showdown, he fought the Battle Brawlers along with Krakix, Lumagrowl, and Lythirus. He froze Dragonoid Colossus with the ability Burst Mistral 'in order to prevent the Brawlers from escaping but was defeated by Blitz Dragonoid, releasing Dragonoid Colossus. In ''Broken Spell, he arrived on Neathia to assist Emperor Barodius along with Stoica and Lythirus. He attacked Coredem using the ability '''Multicam Effect, before battling Dan and Shun alongside Lythirus to prevent them from reaching Phantom Dharak. In Code Eve, when Gill showed up on Neathia after trying and failing to stop Fabia, Nurzak and Mason, Barodius, angered at his assassination of Kazarina, had Phantom Dharak fire on Gill's ship. Strikeflier and Airzel rushed to defend him, but they were all killed by the attack. ; Ability Cards * Tidal Foehn: * Burst Mistral: * Multi-Camo Effect (Invisa Effect): * Skill Capture: Copies any ability the opponent has used so far. * Burst Dive (Japanese version: Burst Ghibli): Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * '''Diamond Trick' (Japanese version: Diamond Dust): Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent. * Stun Out: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Sky Hanging * Green Flash * Mirage Typhoon * Down Clash (Japanese version: Down Strike) Physical Game Strikeflier was released alongside Lumagrowl, Avior, Dharak, Snapzoid, Coredem, Phosphos, and Helix Dragonoid. Strikeflier can combine with most Bakugan Battle Gear. To do this, you have to pull the wings down and close the feet. Its Pyrus version comes in three variations, 750 Gs in the BakuBoost, 800 Gs in Crimson and Pearl and 710 Gs in the Gundalian Invaders BakuBowl Arena. Its Subterra version comes with 820 or 600 Gs in the BakuTriad and 630 Gs in game packs. It's Haos version has 770 Gs in BakuGranite and 700 and 740 Gs in BakuBoost. Its Darkus version has 630 Gs in the BakuTriad, 770 Gs in BakuPack and 730 Gs or 770 Gs in Bakuboost. Its Aquos version has 680 Gs in the Aquos BakuTin, another Aquos version can be found in the Bakuboost with 800 Gs. Its Ventus version comes in four variations, 750 Gs in the Combat Set, 780 Gs in the BakuBoost and 660 Gs or 620 Gs in the BakuTriad pack. Its Clear version has 730 Gs. Bakugan Dimensions Strikeflier is featured on abilities from all attributes except Subterra and Pyrus. Trivia *In the Japanese version his speech and mannerisms are based off a kabuki performer. *In episode 30, it is shown he likes the move, Mirage Typhoon. Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Characters